Total air temperature (TAT) probes used on commercial aircraft have changed very little since their first use on jet aircraft about 50 years ago. The total air temperature measured includes the outside or ambient atmospheric temperature plus the additional heating of the air due to the kinetic energy of the fast moving aircraft. Negative attributes of existing TAT probes can include, but are not limited to, lack of accuracy, the requirement that the probe incorporate a heater, additional drag due to the probe, and the increased radar cross section which can be undesirable for military aircraft.